In recent years, with the development of networks, one often browses different kinds of pictures online. Each copy-righted picture is copyrighted, and the picture can only be legally used if the copyright of the picture is purchased. In practice, the pictures are often misappropriated by some websites, that is, the pictures are used without purchasing the copyright of the picture, so the pictures displayed on the website are pirated pictures.
At present, the way to combat pirated pictures is achieved through artificial means, by artificially visually comparing to find pirated pictures out and then legally defending the rights. Such a way of artificial screening is slow, resulting in a very low recognition efficiency.